Authors needs HELP
by Maame Serwaa
Summary: This is the first time i will post a story on Fanfiction. i need your help to make sure i get the characters right and that most people will like the plot (yes, i know i can't please everyone) i will also need help edit and correcting the grammar. thank you. Go to Chapter 5 and also watch the phoenix and the mighty fall by fall out boys
1. Authors Needs Help

author needs help. can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make alma a girl or a boy. thank you (based on your answer, i may make allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about allen and kanda meeting in Black order highschool when allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU

Allen Walker is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. he is polite but can not trust people. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. he now lives with cross. he transfer to Black Order Highschool.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. he live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. he is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. he loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. she is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs" he hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. he was once in the noach gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. they are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. he loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma is a (girl or boy) who is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Thanks to Cana99, ArtificialThoughts, .yullen, fullmetal96100 for the help.


	2. Authors Needs Help 2

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about allen and kanda meeting in Black order highschool when allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I may write two story, one when Allen and Alma is a girl and the other one is when Allen and Alma is a boy

Allen Walker is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. he is polite but can not trust people. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order Highschool.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma is a (girl or boy) who is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Thanks to Cana99, ArtificialThoughts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100 for the help.


	3. Authors Needs Help 3

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about allen and kanda meeting in Black order highschool when allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I have decided that one story will be about Allen and Alma being girls and the other will be about Allen and Alma being boys. I'm having a little problem on how to start the story. Does anyone know how to use the beta readers.

Allen Walker (boy version) is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. He is polite but can not trust people. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. He went into shock, which led to his hair turning from red to white. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order Highschool.

Alice Walker(girl version of Allen Walker)is a outcast with white hair, a scar over her eye and a deformed arm. She is polite but can not trust people. When she was 8, her foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when she was at got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. She went into shock, which led to her hair turning from red to white. She now lives with cross. She transfer to Black Order Highschool as a boy to hide her identity.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma (girl verson) is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention after finding out she was a girl and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Alma(boy verson) thought that Allen was a freak on Allen's first day of school. He seeks to make Allen's life hell after Kanda likes him.

Thanks to Cana99, ArtificialThoughts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100,AoNoBleachShoujo, Midnight, lol, Andune Carnesir, for the help.


	4. Authors Needs Help 4

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make Alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make Allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about Allen and Kanda meeting in Black order high-school when Allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and Allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I have decided that one story will be about Allen and Alma being girls and the other will be about Allen and Alma being boys. I'm having a little problem on how to start the story. Does anyone know how to use the beta readers. I'm sorry, I have not started either story. i hope to get the story started near my birthday.(April) I like metiko. does anyone know how to make a single line break. This Story is coming to an end on Feb 12.

Allen Walker (boy version) is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. He is polite but can not trust people. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. He went into shock, which led to his hair turning from red to white. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order High-school.

Alice Walker(girl version of Allen Walker)is a outcast with white hair, a scar over her eye and a deformed arm. She is polite but can not trust people. When she was 8, her foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when she was at got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. She went into shock, which led to her hair turning from red to white. She now lives with cross. She transfer to Black Order High-school as a boy to hide her identity.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma (girl verson) is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention after finding out she was a girl and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Alma(boy verson) thought that Allen was a freak on Allen's first day of school. He seeks to make Allen's life hell after Kanda likes him.

Thanks to Cana99, . ?docid=37440831ts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100,AoNoBleachShoujo, Midnight, lol, Andune Carnesir, AoNoBleachShoujo for the help and support


	5. Authors needs help 5

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make Alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make Allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about Allen and Kanda meeting in Black order high-school when Allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and Allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I have decided that one story will be about Allen and Alma being girls and the other will be about Allen and Alma being boys. I'm having a little problem on how to start the story. Does anyone know how to use the beta readers. I'm sorry, I have not started either story. i hope to get the story started near my birthday.(April) I like metiko idea, i meant idea. does anyone know how to make a single line break. This Story is coming to an end on Feb 12. if you are a beta reader, I would like your help. Please PM me

Allen Walker (boy version) is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. He is polite but can not trust people. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. He went into shock, which led to his hair turning from red to white. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order High-school.

Alice Walker(girl version of Allen Walker)is a outcast with white hair, a scar over her eye and a deformed arm. She is polite but can not trust people. When she was 8, her foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when she was at got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. She went into shock, which led to her hair turning from red to white. She now lives with cross. She transfer to Black Order High-school as a boy to hide her identity.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma (girl verson) is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention after finding out she was a girl and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Alma(boy verson) thought that Allen was a freak on Allen's first day of school. He seeks to make Allen's life hell after Kanda likes him.

Thanks to Cana99, . ?docid=37440831ts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100,AoNoBleachShoujo, Midnight, lol, Andune Carnesir, AoNoBleachShoujo for the help and support


	6. Authors Needs Help 6

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make Alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make Allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about Allen and Kanda meeting in Black order high-school when Allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and Allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I have decided that one story will be about Allen and Alma being girls and the other will be about Allen and Alma being boys. I'm having a little problem on how to start the story. Does anyone know how to use the beta readers. I'm sorry, I have not started either story. i hope to get the story started near my birthday.(April) I like metiko idea, i meant idea. does anyone know how to make a single line break. This Story is coming to an end on Feb 12. if you are a beta reader, I would like your help. Please PM me

Allen Walker (boy version) is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. He is polite but can not trust people. He was abandon by his parents. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. He went into shock, which led to his hair turning from red to white. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order High-school.

Alice Walker(girl version of Allen Walker)is a outcast with white hair, a scar over her eye and a deformed arm. She is polite but can not trust people. She was abandon by her parents. When she was 8, her foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when she was at got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. She went into shock, which led to her hair turning from red to white. She now lives with cross. She transfer to Black Order High-school as a boy to hide her identity.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma (girl verson) is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention after finding out she was a girl and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Alma(boy verson) thought that Allen was a freak on Allen's first day of school. He seeks to make Allen's life hell after Kanda likes him.

Thanks to Cana99, . ?docid=37440831ts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100,AoNoBleachShoujo, Midnight, lol, Andune Carnesir, AoNoBleachShoujo for the help and support


	7. Authors Needs Help 7

Author needs help. Can you please read this and comment on the person's personality and votes to see if i should make Alma a girl or a boy. Thank you (Based on your answer, I may make Allen a girl or a boy.) if they have a * next to their name, they will be side character will not really in the story. Some of you want the plot. The story is about Allen and Kanda meeting in Black order high-school when Allen is being hunted by the "Noah" and Allen has to deal with bullying. Yullen AU. I have decided that one story will be about Allen and Alma being girls and the other will be about Allen and Alma being boys. I'm having a little problem on how to start the story. Does anyone know how to use the beta readers. I'm sorry, I have not started either story. i hope to get the story started near my birthday.(April) I like metiko idea, i meant idea. does anyone know how to make a single line break. This Story is coming to an end on Feb 12. if you are a beta reader, I would like your help. Please PM me

* * *

><p>Allen Walker (boy version) is a outcast with white hair, a scar over his eye and a deformed arm. He is polite but can not trust people. He was abandon by his parents. When he was 8, his foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when he was at home. He got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. He went into shock, which led to his hair turning from red to white. He now lives with cross. He transfer to Black Order High-school.<p>

Alice Walker(girl version of Allen Walker)is a outcast with white hair, a scar over her eye and a deformed arm. She is polite but can not trust people. She was abandon by her parents. When she was 8, her foster father was killed in a hit made by the earl when she was at got his scar and deformed arm when the house was being burned after the hit. She went into shock, which led to her hair turning from red to white. She now lives with cross. She transfer to Black Order High-school as a boy to hide her identity.

Yuu Kanda is a cold-hearted bastard with a sword. He live with his adopted family( Marie, Daisya, Chaoji and Tiedoll) He hates being called Yuu.

Lavi Bookman is a hyperactive friend of Kanda. (not like Kanda will ever admitted it.) He live with Bookman. His parent died in a car crash. he has both his eyes. He loves messing with Kanda and he has eidetic memory. Cross is Allen's legal guardian. he swims in debt and makes poor Allen pay for all of it. he was a good friend of Mana. He decided to take care of Allen after Mana's death. He also cares for Allen.

*Link is a cop looking to stop the "Noah" Gang.

Komi Lee is a Lenalee's Brother with a sister-complex. He is also a teacher at Black Order Highschool.

Lenalee Lee is Komi's sister. She is kind and sweet but is scary if angered. Most of the time she has to deal with Komi's sister-complex.

*Bookman is Lavi's grandfather. He is strict and kinda looks like a giant panda. He is also a historian.

Tyki is apart of the Earl's Gang. He loves Allen. He wants Allen to become his, even if he has to force Allen become his.

Road is Allen's Best friend at his old school. They still keep in touch. She is kind and violent (most to people who insult Allen). Her family is Jasdevi and Sheril. She once had a crush on Allen

Earl is the leader of the "Noahs". He hold a grudge against Neah and wants him dead after he lives the Noahs for a better life. He was the one who send a hit on Mana. He wants to also kill Allen to get to Neah.

Neah is Allen's adoptive Uncle and Mana's younger brother. He was once in the "Noah" Gang but left to find a better life. Neah cares about allen and is the reason Mana died.

Skin is in the Earl's Gang.

*Jasdevi are Jasdero and Devit. They are twin and Road's emo older brothers. They like to point paintball gun at each other heads.

*Mana was Allen's Adoptive Father. He died in a hit send by the Earl.

Tiedoll is Kanda's foster father. He loves all of his foster children and call them his son, much to Kanda's annoyance. He also calls Kanda Yuu

Daisya is Kanda's foster brother.

*Sheryll has a daughter-complex and is a good friend of Allen. His family is Road and The twins.

Alma (girl verson) is jealous of Allen because of Kanda's Attention after finding out she was a girl and seeks to torture Allen at school and on the weekends.

Alma(boy verson) thought that Allen was a freak on Allen's first day of school. He seeks to make Allen's life hell after Kanda likes him.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Cana99, . ?docid=37440831ts, .yullen, metiko, fullmetal96100,AoNoBleachShoujo, Midnight, lol, Andune Carnesir, AoNoBleachShoujo and others for the help and support<p>

I have published the story on my birthday. I really need beta readers. The name of the story is Behind Close Door, I will change the title, It kinda suck.


End file.
